


Math Is Hard

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi with glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was (to those who new him) no surprise that Bokuto was currently failing Math. But hey, the cute tutor he ended up getting out of it was worth his (currently) failing grade.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 5: Tutor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what im doing this is horrible

Bokuto was, to no one’s surprise, failing in math. Sure he had tried to pay attention the best he could, but he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. So, he also couldn’t really find it in himself to actually pay attention in class either. It wasn’t that he didn’t try, per say, it’s just that the teacher made it seem so hard and the lessons were so _boring_ that there was no way his short attention span could be held by him the entire lecture.

So, after a few months said teacher ended up holding him back after class to talk about his failing grade.

They talked it out, and regardless of his protests, Bokuto was assigned a tutor in order to try and learn the lessons from someone else. Something about different teaching styles and how this ‘Akaashi Keiji’ person could possibly make the lessons go better for him.

And that was that.

The next Monday Bokuto begrudgingly brought himself to the library, since not showing up for the tutoring probably wouldn’t reflect all too nicely on his grades, even if in the end he didn’t end up learning anything. Might as well give it a try. So, he ended up going and finding a spot at one of the tables in the library (since he was a few minutes early) and pulled out his books to try and make sense of some of this for himself.

“Excuse me, but would you be Bokuto-San?” A voice broke through his focus, and Bokuto turned around to the voice with eyes wide in surprise. He may or may not have zoned out and had been imagining what kind of nerd this tutor would be.

However, the sight that greeted him was very much not comparable in any way with that in his mind. (Except maybe the glasses. Those were kind of the same.)

The boy in front of him was extremely pretty, and if this was a different situation he would probably start flirting instantly. HIs black hair was somewhat messy looking, but more like he ran his hands through it a lot as compared to his friends constant bedhead that could never really be tamed. He had green eyes that seemed to start out against his lightly tanned skin, and all of it was topped off by the black rimmed glasses that rested gently on his nose.

“to-San? Bokuto-San?” The other seemed to be speaking, and with great embarrassment Bokuto tore himself out of his staring to hesitantly grin up at him and rub the back of his neck

“Aha, yeah, sorry. You’re Akaashi, right?” He greeted while chanting _’idiot’_ in the back of his mind. The younger boy nodded before then moving to sit down beside him, pushing aside some of his work to lay out his own.

“Yes, that would be me. Now, where exactly do you need help with?” This human that was clearly actually just a gift from god sent to him in the form of a math tutor questioned him, and it took him another few moments before he finally ended up responding.

“Yeah um. About that. I kind of need help with it all…” Bokuto trailed off slightly, and blushed slightly at the heavy sigh the other ended up giving at this information.

“Well then, it’s probably best that we get started now.” And with that, they began studying. After about a week of meeting up with Akaashi whenever they could both manage it, Bokuto began showing clear improvement in his math studies, and therefore got to celebrate with the younger boy quietly in the library on the next Monday at learning that he had ended up passing the most recent test that had.

This went on for a few more months, and before he knew it Bokuto was actually passing his math class. Maybe he really did just need a different way to learn it.

Though, no matter how happy he was with his improvements, he couldn’t help but strongly resent the fact that he had improved so obviously with the class since learning with Akaashi. After all, once he was back in the passing range he wouldn’t exactly need a tutor anymore, so what kind of excuse would he end up coming up with to keep hanging out with the boy he had learnt was a year younger than him but in the same math level as he was, and was very big with astronomy and loved owls almost as much as Bokuto did himself. He also played violin when he was younger and also played as a setter for his middle school volleyball team, but didn’t end up playing any more when it came to high school. (A fact that Bokuto took upon himself to complain about because ‘but Akaashi! I bet you were so good, you should come toss to me!” Even though this was shut down, since ‘I haven’t played in years, Bokuto-San. I wouldn’t be any good.’)

Actually, now that he thought about it maybe he could get Akaashi to come and play some volleyball with him. After all, if he could actually get good grades in math, he was sure Akaashi could at least set for him for maybe half an hour.

With a deep breath, Bokuto made his way through the library to where he knew Akaashi would already by sitting. It was the last session they had decided on, and after this he was pretty sure the pretty little nerd wouldn’t be helping him out with his math anymore, so it was a now or never kind of thing at this point in time.

“Hey hey, Akaashi.” He ended up greeting cheerfully, making sure to pitch his voice much quieter than it normally was, since he wasn’t really fond of the librarian so he would most certainly avoid pissing her off.

The other glanced up at him with an almost surprised expression, before he then kindly smiled up at him and moved his stuff to the side. “Ah, hello Bokuto-San. How has your day been?”

Bokuto then found himself veering off into a rant about how his day had been, while he also ended up setting up his math work absentmindedly.

“Oh! Also, you should come practice some volleyball with me on the weekend. After all, if I can get so much better at math I’m sure you can prove yourself to be a better setter than you’re giving yourself credit for.” He ended up throwing into his little rant at the end, turning to stare expectantly at Akaashi as he awaited his response.

What he hadn’t been expecting though, was for the black haired boy to merely smile and nod, with a soft “sure, Bokuto-San. It’d be nice to set for you.” He swears his heart melted at Akaashi would most certainly be the death of him.

When they left that final tutor session, Bokuto left with giddiness over the fact that he would get to practice and maybe - just maybe - he could keep doing so for more than just today, and maybe he could tell the other how he seemed to be feeling about him.

Though, that was something for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> So I totally meant to write this at a normal time today but? I didn't start until like 10:50??? becAUSE I WASN'T AT HOME AND REFUSE TO WRITE ON MY PHONE????  
> american horror story is important okay  
> remember to go yell at me on humanityslastship


End file.
